


Always a Complaint

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bones, complaining, again.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Always a Complaint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixbeforelunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/gifts).



> Prompt - W for Wishful

"Gangsters. Roman legions. Alice in Wonderland. Abraham Lincoln!"

Spock merely raised an eyebrow, listening as the doctor expounded on the missions they had experienced. His fingers moved over the strings of his _ka'athyra_ , practicing a new piece silently.

"I'm almost to the point, Spock, of wishing for a simple mapping run. Just a week or two of normal, every day activity. That's it."

Now Spock looked over. "Doctor, you yourself have noted that the amount of work placed on your resources in mundane missions is severe, as human boredom leads to increased accidents."

"At least then, the patients usually live!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking Requests](https://merfilly.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> * * *
> 
> If in this work, I have presented something that is in need of a tag for protecting readers, please drop me an email at sharpest(dot)asp(at)gmail(dot)com. This includes negative depictions or objectifications of any group of persons held as a minority.


End file.
